The Bomb in the Hoover
by jordayna
Summary: Booth disappears after a bombing at the Hoover Building. Second Story in a series.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the second story in my multi-story series. I am making Brennan a little O/C this time around. I cannot imagine with everything she has been through with Booth, she would not eventually meltdown. So I hope you enjoy this as much as you all did my last one! You don't need to read the first story to get this one. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and this crappy keyboard that made me miss a couple of letters in my last story. You can have the keyboard...._

Chapter 1

It was still early when Seeley Booth arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover building. He had meetings and evaluations scheduled most of the day. He and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan have not been busy at all. Not that crime had stopped, they were not being sent to the field. He sighed. He preferred being in the field but he knew the constant training he got kept him sharp. Heck, he thought of the Hoover as his very own Hall of Justice or sometimes his Fortress of Solitude. He smiled as he thought about Bones and what she would think of his thoughts at that moment. She would not understand the significance of those two places. She would simply have an anthropological explanation that would melt most people's brains. He would smile and nod. It was her genius and his brawn that made them such a great team.

She was still recuperating from two gunshots she had gotten when they were attacked at the home of Senator Adler and his family. She had taken those bullets protecting the Senator's two children. And after six long weeks of recuperation at home, she is back talking to the bodies they investigate. They were one of the most effective teams the FBI had in the field currently. Unfortunately, her return coincided with his yearly evaluations.

She had passed her gun test last week with flying colors and she was now able to carry an FBI issued weapon, thanks to his dear friend and colleague, Special Agent Felicia Adler. Felicia went over his head after Bones had killed a suspect protecting Felicia's step daughter from being raped and killed. He just hoped she didn't try to shoot him again. He truly didn't have a problem with her carrying a weapon. She was a great shot. He just wanted to protect her, not the other way around. He was old fashioned that way.

Grabbing his coffee from the kitchen on the floor he was on, he realized he was thinking a lot about his partner lately. Somewhere during their four year partnership, he fell in love with Temperance Brennan. He also knew since her shooting he had to tell her. He had in fact told her. Bones was unconscious at the time. Now was the time. He and Caroline Julian had discussed it at length. They weren't entirely sure on the rules but Caroline said she was willing to go to bat for him to let them be partners and lovers with whoever had a problem with it. Tonight he was going to discuss this with Bones. Tonight he fully intended to admit his feeling for her to her.

It was a Friday night and neither had to work this weekend. His son, Parker, was with his mother all weekend. He hoped he would be able to show her how many different ways they could break the laws of physics. He had noticed a definite change in her since her shooting. She was a lot less resistant to his overtures. It was only then he decided he probably wouldn't get rejected.

Glancing at his watch, he realized he had enough time to call Bones, run to his office and make it to his next meeting. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed the number he knew he could dial in his sleep.

"Hey Bones, how are things?" He asked as he heard her greeting.

"Fine, Booth. Going crazy, yet?" She asked as she heard his voice.

"Just about. This is my own yearly hell week. And it is over in just under five hours."

"Excellent. You have Parker this weekend?" She asked.

"Nope. I was going to ask you what your plans were tonight."

"I was going to work on a couple chapters of my new book. Why?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you. Wanna do it over Thai takeout?" He said as he was rounding the corner to his office.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No, I just want to talk to you about something." He told her as he came into his office.

"Ok. Your place or mine?"

"Mine about seven?" He said absently, frowning at the strange box on his desk.

"Ok. What's wrong Booth?" Brennan asked, noticing his change in his voice.

"Nothing. Someone put a box on my desk. I'm just trying to figure out where it's from." He said looking around it without touching it.

"Where is it from?"

"I have no idea. That's what I am trying to figure out." He said, picking it up. As he touched it he heard, a click. "Crap."

"Booth, what's going on?" She said, stopping her examination of the skeleton in front of her.

"Everyone clear out. Bomb." She heard him say.

"Booth. Booth. Booth." She repeated, each time getting louder.

He never heard her. A loud noise filled her ears and then a sudden silence. She fell to her knees as she began to realize what was going on. She never felt the building shake or the people who rushed around her when they came to see why she was shouting.

"What's going on, people?" Dr. Cam Saroyan asked running onto the platform.

"We're not sure. I was walking by and she was on the phone, shouting." Angela Montenegro told her boss. "I came to find out what happened and she dropped to her knees.

"Dr. Hodgins?" Cam asked.

"She was talking to Booth. He called her and then what Angela said." Jack Hodgins told her. "Did anyone else feel the building shake?"

"He said Bomb." Brennan said absently.

"What, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"He said bomb, oh god." Brennan repeated as she began to empty the contents of her stomach onto the platform.

They all looked on alarmed as Dr. Brennan's began to sob through her heaves.

"I'm going to check on that. Get someone to clean that up and take Dr. Brennan to her office."

"Come on, sweetie. Lets get you cleaned up." Angela said helping her up and leading her to her office.

Angela was shocked at Bren's behavior. She had never seen her act this way before. She was almost catatonic. She remembered when Booth was "dead" before, Brennan acted weirder than she normally acted but she went on. Often without food or sleep but she really didn't change. Much.

"Dr. Saroyan just called me here. Oh, Tempe." Max Keenan said coming into the office and taking his daughter into his arms.

She never stiffened and her sobs became harder as she melted into her father's embrace. He had been working there for several months, doing experiments with some of the younger visitors to the Jeffersonian.

"What happened?" Max asked Angela, as he soothed his daughter.

"She was talking to Booth and all of a sudden she started shouting his name into her phone. She told us he said bomb." Angela answered, tears in her eyes.

"Holy Mother of God. Has anyone gotten a hold of him yet?"

"I've tried but it goes to voicemail."

"This is not good." He said, looking pointedly at Tempe. "I haven't seen her like this since she was a child."

"I've known her for most of her adult life and I've never seen this before."

"I just got off the phone with Felicia Adler. Apparently, there has been some sort of explosion at the Hoover. They are investigating now. They are sending someone over to talk to Dr. Brennan. She may have witnessed something." Cam told them.

"So that's why the building shook like that. We are close enough to feel the force of the explosion." Hodgins said following in his boss.

"I don't think she can handle it right now." Max told them.

"She may not have a choice. This has the possibility to be another 9/11." Cam told them gravely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This was a very, very bad day, Special Agent Felicia Adler thought, strolling into the Jeffersonian. Moments after the explosion at the Hoover, she received a call from Cam Saroyan saying Dr. Brennan was hysterical and was on the phone with Booth at the time of the explosion. No sooner had she hung up the phone her Assistant Director, Booth's Assistant Director and the Director of the FBI put her in charge of the investigation. She then got her teams together, gave orders and left for the Jeffersonian. She was going to interview Dr. Brennan herself. She had, on the way over, called her husband and let him know she was fine and he would see her in a couple of days. They both knew an investigation of this magnitude would take up every waking moment and non-waking moment. Sleep would be nonexistent.

"Felicia, bad day?" Cam asked as Felicia walked into the Medico-Legal lab.

"You have no idea. How's Dr. Brennan?" Felicia asked with concern.

"Not good. She has been crying for most of the last hour. Her father and Angela are with her."

"Her father?" Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He works here. I called him before you." She answered.

"Let me see if I can get anything from her." She said. "And before we leave, I need to speak with your entire team. I want you guys to work with me to catch the son of a bitch who did this."

Cam nodded and walked toward her office. Felicia strolled purposely toward's Brennan's office. Booth had brought her here about a week ago to pick up Brennan for lunch. She had never been here and was thoroughly impressed by what she saw. It was part of the reason she wanted their help. They were better than her own forensics unit.

She slowed as she saw the scene in Dr. Brennan's office. Brennan was curled up, sobbing, in an older man's arms. Near but not quite sat Angela Montenegro. It broke her heart. It also made what she was about to do so much harder.

"Hello." Felicia said as she knocked on the office door.

"Hey Felicia." Angela said flatly.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Felicia Adler and you are?"

"I'm Max Keenan. Tempe is my daughter." Max answered.

"How is she?" Felicia asked sitting down on a chair across from them.

"Not good. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Will she talk or am I wasting my time?"

"What do you need, Felicia?" Brennan asked speaking for the first time in an hour.

"Sweetie, you don't need to do this. They can wait." Angela said, shooting an angry glance at Felicia.

"I'll be fine." Brennan answered.

"Here, honey, blow your nose." Max gently commanded handing her a tissue.

"Thanks, Dad. What do you need to know?" Brennan asked, wiping her eyes and nose.

"You were talking to Booth?"

"Yes."

"What about?" Felicia prodded.

"He called to check up on me. He also said he wanted to discuss something with me tonight. He was walking to his office. He was happy his hell week, as he called it was almost over."

Crap, Felicia thought, Booth was going to tell her how he felt about her tonight. He had told her he was going to.

"He then said he had a package on his desk and he was checking it out. All of a sudden he swore, I heard him say clear out, bomb. There was a loud noise and the cell phone lost connection." Brennan was crying in earnest again.

"Shhh. You did good, sweetheart. You did real good." Max said comforting his daughter again. "How bad?"

"Very. We've had very few survivors. It was a huge explosion." Felicia answered gravely.

"Whatever I can do to help, I will. I have contacts that may be able to help and I have some expertise in this field."

"I know and if it comes to that, I'll ask. Too many dead not to."

"Booth's body?" Brennan asked.

"We don't know anything. I know nothing. I saw pictures from a robot. Its partially why I am here. I need a place for an office and I want the Jeffersonian to help me with the forensics. I need you guys to catch the bastards that did this."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took me a few days to write. For some reason, this chapter was incredibly difficult to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. They mean a lot to me and give me a confidence boost. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to Fox, etc. Also, I am not a terrorist and have no plans to bomb any federal buildings. Heck, I failed chemistry. I probably would blow myself up first...

Chapter 2

It had been thirty six long hours since the Hoover building had been bombed. The country was in shock. Wounds from September Eleventh are still fresh on everyone's minds. While not widely talked about, the citizens of DC had suffered their own losses on that fateful day seven years ago. Thirty six hours ago, they suffered more. Both Brennan and Hodgins had spent most of their time at the Hoover. When officials found the building sound, Felicia had sent the two of them in. Max and Angela had disagreed loudly but in the end Brennan overruled them. She was going to do anything to catch the people responsible for this atrocity. The bomb did not cause as much structural damage as one would have thought with the exception of a big gaping hole where Booth's windows were. The bomb was possibly meant only for Booth and his unit. That was yet to be known.

The work Brennan and Hodgins were doing was painstaking. Hodgins was looking for particulates and anything to identify the bomb. Brennan was looking for bones. This bomb had been devastating to Booth's team. Thirteen agents were killed and burned beyond recognition. The agents that did survive were badly injured. Booth was not among the survivors. In her mind, something was not adding up. She just couldn't figure it out. When she let her mind wander, tears welled up again. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't compartmentalize like she usually did. She did everything she could just to concentrate on the task at hand.

"How are you doing, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked, coming over to her.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She answered with a watery smile. "How are the FBI techs?"

"They started listening after Felicia yelled at them. Now they're fine. When Booth is back…"

"What makes you think Booth is going to be back? He's probably dead." Brennan said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Ange is gonna kill me. Look, Brennan, I'm a conspiracy theorist. I see conspiracy everywhere. We have thirteen bodies and sixteen casualties in the FBI alone. Something is off if Booth's team were all in for evaluations. Booth has thirty agents under him. We're missing two bodies."

"I was thinking the same thing. Though there is a number of reasons for the inaccuracies. The explosion could have incinerated anyone near it, for one."

"Which is why you have been combing through this rubble looking for any bone matter you can find and you have found none. You have to consider maybe Booth got out. He's one tough hombre`." Hodgins stated.

"I'll admit there is some logic to what you are saying. " Brennan admitted.

"We have been here for over thirty hours. Lets go get some food and head back to the Jeffersonian and see what we have. We have sifted this puppy as far as we can. Everything we need to solve this is back at the lab."

"Can I ask you a question?" Brennan said looking around.

"Shoot."

"Can you tell me about the explosion?"

"Well, this is just conjecture." Hodgins began. "The damage is consistent with what you told Agent Adler about a box. The explosion seems to be exactly like how we got out of that car when were buried alive. A shape charge. The dead were all close to Booth's office and that is also where the worse damage is. The damage diminishes the farther away from the office. Injuries were less the farther back the survivors were. The damage was also limited to this floor and the ones immediately above and below. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"For conjecture, it seems logical." Brennan conceded.

"I know. Let's get back to the lab. Lets prove our conjecture. We have done all we can here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were beyond exhausted. Everyone was looking for answers to questions that were not easily answered. The press was going crazy. They were camped outside the Jeffersonian and anytime anyone came or went, the press descended on them like a pride of lions on a sick antelope. Felicia briefed the press every few hours. Most of the time she had nothing to tell them. All she could do was announce when they identified one of the dead after their families had been notified. She knew this could have been way worse. She didn't know why it hadn't. Even though no one had still claimed responsibility for the bombing, it still fell under her jurisdiction. So far this was the biggest case of her career and she was feeling the pressure from it.

She had possibly lost the closest friend she had at the agency. His partner was completely lost without him. Her husband was on a senate subcommittee involved in terrorism so she had him and his colleague breathing down her neck. Not to mention her bosses and the President himself. They all wanted answers. Hell, she wanted answers. It felt like it was taking forever to get them. She had to admit they were working hard. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins had returned from the Hoover and immediately began working on what they had brought back. They examined bodies at a rate of speed Felicia had never seen. Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan and Angela worked nonstop to identify the bodies. Dr. Hodgins had closed himself off in a lab to identify all of the trace he had collected. Not to mention the barrels of debris the forensics team collected.

Felicia laid her head down on Brennan's desk as she awaited word from anyone about any results that would help them. It had been nearly fifty hours since the bombing. She needed sleep.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Brennan said stopping. "I should have knocked if you wanted to rest."

"Don't apologize for walking into your office. I'm the guest not the other way around. Anything new?"

"We have identified the last body. Agent Samuel Tyson." Brennan said, sitting on her couch.

"No Booth?" Felicia asked.

"No."

"Hmmm." Felicia said as her cell phone indicated a text message. She frowned when she saw the message.

"Everything alright?" Brennan asked absently.

"I'm not sure. I'm heading home for a while. Get some rest. I'll call you in a bit." Felicia said walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were no more tears, Brennan thought as she lay on the couch. They were waiting on Hodgins. He told everyone to go home but no one could. Angela and Cam had already fallen asleep in their respective offices. Brennan was just lying on the couch, thinking. The last time she felt this bad was when her parents and Russ left her. She missed Booth incredibly. She expected him to walk in the door at anytime, charm her with that smile and tell her they have a body. Yet he wasn't. Knowing that made the deep hurt she was feeling even more palpable. She imagined this was what a broken heart would feel like.

A broken heart. Never would she have thought that would have applied to her. She wasn't sure when it had happened but she realized she was in love with her partner. And he not being here was slowly killing her. Her work didn't even seem important anymore. That was a realization that shook her. And now she was angry. He had promised her he wouldn't leave her yet he had. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was the crazy person who left a bomb on Booth's desk. Her cell phone chirped and she felt like ignoring it. She knew she couldn't and sighed audibly as she answered.

"Brennan."

"Temperance? Its Felicia Adler. Can you come to my townhouse in Georgetown? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. I'll bring Hodgins latest test results."

"Fine. I'm texting you directions. And come alone."

"Ok." Brennan answered, surprised by her order.

"See you shortly." Felicia said as she hung up.

"Don't you think you were a little abrupt?"

"Not really. She'll forgive me." Felicia told the other person.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but things distracted me. One being over 15 hours of Battlestar Galactica. This chapter was also another difficult chapter to write. I think I rewrote it twice before I was happy with it. It also didn't go to the way I planned but hey, my muse is controlling this not me! I do have to give some credit. When I write I usually listen to music and Lifehouse's song "Broken" has inspired the last two chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer: Still don't own and still not a terrorist.

Chapter 3

Click. He never thought such a small sound would echo so loud. It had made him forget who he was on the phone with. He even forgot what they were discussing. He vaguely heard someone screaming his name. He ignored it. All he knew was he and his agents had to get out of there.

"Everyone clear out. Bomb." He had yelled.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to die. He had a lot to live for, Parker and Bones being the most important. He noted someone running ahead of him and he filed it away for later. He felt himself being lifted before he heard the thunderous boom. He noticed time seemed to slow as he felt his body being lifted. It was a strange sensation, he thought. It was the last thought he had for a while.

He had no idea how long he had been out. He heard moans and screams for help. He heard the sounds of the rescue workers, trying to come into the disaster area around him. He tested his limbs and realized they weren't broken. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Pin pricks of light clouded his vision and his head felt like it was going to explode. Sure sign of a concussion; something he had experienced many times in many different situations. He knew he had to get up. Slowly, he started to shake the very painful cobwebs from his head and he began to move. He looked toward where the hall was and remembered the man; the man who was running out of the area a few seconds before he did. He knew who it was but couldn't place them. He looked around and saw some of his agents lying on the floor and under debris. He checked the vitals of the one closest to him. He was fine. He could wait for rescue. The smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils so he knew he lost some agents. He would mourn them later. A funny thought struck him as he moved some more; the smell of burned flesh no longer bothered him. It was Bones' influence.

Bones, he thought suddenly. He wondered if she was ok. He was on the phone with her. What if he was targeted and so was she. He pulled out his phone to find it destroyed. He had to get to Bones. She could be in danger. He pulled himself to his feet, wavering as a wave of dizziness overtook him momentarily. He walked to the stairs as normally as possible and slid out the fire door. He was passed by other agents and rescuers as he walked down the stairs. Everyone was so focused they almost missed him. One rescuer stopped him when she saw him.

"Are you alright sir?" The woman asked Booth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help the ones on the fifth floor. I'll get help on the street." Booth told her in a voice that was so steady he surprised himself.

"Are you sure? I could help you…." She asked skeptically.

"No. There are worse injured than I am. Please help them. I promise I'll get help."

"OK. Just make sure you get help." She told him before she continued up the stairs.

He nodded and continued to the street level. He pushed through the throng on the street and went down the alley to the cross street. He stopped behind a dumpster to retch. This was not good, he thought as he fought to stay conscious. He continued down the alley to the cross street. He looked in both directions, not sure what to do. He could see the streets were closed off for blocks. He wasn't far from the Jeffersonian but he knew he would never make it that far. Then he remembered a place he could go and it was close by. He walked until he came to a building he was familiar with. He walked in as someone came out. He knew he could get cleaned up and then get to Bones.

He managed somehow to get up the stairs to the apartment he desired. Checking his pockets, he found the lock picking kit he always kept there. Later on he would wonder if it was fate that had kept them in his pocket. Right now, he was close to losing consciousness. He wanted, no, needed in. Finally getting the tumblers to move, he pushed into the apartment. Closing and locking the door behind him, he stumbled to the couch and lay down. He would rest a minute, he thought to himself as darkness overtook him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a long time since he worked that hard. Pulling an all nighter was unheard of for a man his age. Hell, he had done it many times, when he and Ruth were young but now he would be asleep before the eleven o'clock news came on. This was different. He was needed. Max still was replaying the image of his beloved daughter crying like her world was ending. She had let him hold her in his arms and comfort her until she spoke with the other FBI agent she knew. Felicia something or other. Then she was ready to go and scour the Hoover building for remains. She was going to work with the rescue workers and see if they could find survivors or bodies. Hopefully, one of them was Booth. He knew that was the reason she went. She went to rescue Booth.

He could see those two kids were as mad about each other as he and Ruth had been themselves. And he knew that was what drove her to spend almost forty hours at the Hoover building scouring for any clue as to her partners whereabouts. He had stayed at the Jeffersonian to offer any assistance he could. He did whatever he was asked. When Temperance and Jack came back, after checking on his daughter, he was assigned to help Jack with the particulates. He happily complied. The other scientist confided he saw his Temperance with tears in her eyes several times while they worked at the Hoover. Max shook his head sadly and looked out of the glass enclosed lab he was in at his daughter as she began her work identifying the dead. Finally, Dr. Saroyan sent him home to get some rest. He planned on falling into bed and sleeping for as long as he could. Dr. Saroyan had promised to call him when she needed him back or if Temperance wouldn't leave. She had promised him they would all look after her so he could rest. He came to his door and tired unlocked it. He walked in and stopped short at the sight before him. Booth was unconscious on his couch.

He dropped everything in his hands and bolted around his couch. He touched the younger man's jugular to check his pulse. Strong and steady. He shook him to check if he was sleeping. He never woke. Crap. Pulling up his eyelids, he checked his pupils. Slightly dilated. He must have a pretty decent concussion. Max shook Booth again.

"Come on Booth. I need you to wake up." Max pleaded. "Booth!"

Slowly a voice invaded his consciousness. He swore he heard Max, Bones father. He had to be dreaming. Hell, it had to be a nightmare if Max Keenan was in it.

"Booth!" He heard again and it all came back to him.

He had broken into Max's apartment after he had left the Hoover. The bomb. Bones. Booth sat bolt upright and he was immediately overtaken by dizziness.

"Take it easy." Max said. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Bones…" Booth rasped.

"She is fine. She'll be even better when she sees you." Max said grabbing for the phone.

"No." Booth said sharper than he intended. "I can't let her see me like this."

"Booth she has been a mess. You have to show her you're alright." Max argued.

"I will. I need to make sure she's safe first. Who's in charge of the bombing?"

"Another agent, Felicia something." Max told him.

"Felicia Adler." Booth told Max.

"Yeah, she was good to Temperance."

"Felicia's house was the one Bones got shot at. They became pretty good friends." Booth said with a small smile. "Can I use your phone?"

"Go ahead. I'll get you some clean towels."

"I don't think there will be time." Booth told him while firing off a quick text message. "I need you to take me to Georgetown. We'll call Bones from there. Its closer to her place anyway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They got to Georgetown just as Felicia arrived at home. For the first time in over fifty hours, Felicia felt happy as she saw Booth. Booth smiled slightly and walked gingerly over to her.

"Booth." Felicia exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "You're alive!"

"Yeah." He said as he winced slightly. "I feel like the walking dead."

"You look like it too! Lets get you cleaned up." Felicia said leading both Max and Booth inside.

"We need to talk first. Then call Bones and get her here." Booth told her.

"Ok." She agreed. "How the hell did you survive that? Dr. Brennan told me what she heard while she was talking to you."

"I wasn't sure how much she heard. I honestly can't remember when I stopped talking to her." He said as they walked into the house.

"What happened?" She asked Booth and turning towards Max. "How you get him?"

"I found him unconscious on my couch. I have no idea how he got there." Max told her with his hands up in mock surrender.

"I broke in. It was the closest place I could get to. I guess I blacked out before I could call you and tell you I was fine." He began as he told them what happened.

"The thing that sticks out in my mind is there was someone else running out of the area in front of me. It was like he knew before I did." Booth told them.

"Did you recognize them?" Felicia asked.

"He looked familiar. I just can't figure out who it was."

"So our terrorist could be FBI. Interesting."

"Look, you kids, do your FBI thing. I am going home to sleep like the dead." Max said standing up. "Call Tempe."

"Max we will. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch." Booth said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, break in anytime." Max told him sardonically as he walked to the door.

"Thanks for all of you help, Max. I know you didn't like all of my orders today but you were a huge help." Felicia told him.

"Not a problem. Sometimes I have to remember you know Tempe better than I do." He said with a sad smile as he closed the door behind him.

Felicia and Booth both paused for a moment.

"Call Bones. I need to get the scum off of me." Booth said.

"Ok. Jer has some clothes in the bedroom. Help yourself." Felicia said, walking into the study and picking up her phone.

"Brennan."

"Temperance? Its Felicia Adler. Can you come to my townhouse in Georgetown? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. I'll bring Hodgins latest test results."

"Fine. I'm texting you directions. And come alone."

"Ok." Booth heard the surprise in Bones' voice at Felicia's tone.

"See you shortly." Felicia said as she hung up.

"Don't you think you were a little abrupt?" Booth asked.

"Not really. She'll forgive me." Felicia told the other person.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I do apologize for the infrequency of the updates. Real life is kicking my butt! I hope this chapter is less confusing then the others. I could really use a Beta reader. If anyone is interested, feel free to PM me. Thanks again for reading this! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Brennan pulled up to the address that Felicia had texted her a half hour earlier. She did not understand why Felicia had wanted to see her and why she specified alone. Her father would have been the only one to want to go with her and Cam had sent him home a couple of hours earlier. It was a little sad for her to be coming here alone. Booth had introduced them and Felicia reminded her of that. God, she missed him. All the work at the Hoover and no evidence Booth had even been there. She surmised Hodgins was probably right; Booth probably was vaporized when the bomb went off. As much as it hurt and as much as he wanted him alive, she was a realist it would have taken a miracle for him to survive.

The thought left her feeling dead inside. She was having a hard time imagining life without Booth. Poor Parker. He no longer had a father. She would have to talk to Felicia about that. She was little surprised Rebecca hadn't called to check on Booth. She wouldn't, she remembered, she and Parker had gone away. While the bombing was worldwide news, she knew Rebecca never watched the news when Parker was around. Still she had to know. He would be fine, though. Booth always worried if something happened to him, no one would provide for Parker. She had secretly set up an account in Parker's name after her last book advance. She hadn't gotten around to telling Booth about it yet and she never would now. She would have to talk to Rebecca about it. She walked up the steps of the townhouse and rang the bell. It still felt weird not to have Booth by her side.

"Hey Temperance. Come on in." Felicia said as she opened the door.

"Thanks." Brennan said quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" Felicia asked leading her into the study.

"No thanks. Hodgins had nothing new for you. I brought you the list of all the confirmed dead." Brennan told her.

"Thanks. You ok, Tempe?" Felicia asked.

"I'm fine." She began. "Actually, no, I'm not fine. I can't understand why we can't find any trace of Booth. He's not among the confirmed dead and he isn't among the victims. There is the possibility…"

"Tempe…" Felicia tried interrupting.

"He was incinerated completely by the bomb but Hodgins said…"

"Tempe…" Felicia tried again.

"It didn't seem like the bomb had enough fire power. He said it seemed like the bomb was supposed to cause damage, not kill…"

"Tempe!" Felicia exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Like the Oklahoma City bombing. I just can't understand why there is no trace of him anywhere when I know he was…"

"Bones, put a sock in it. The woman is trying to talk." Booth exclaimed exasperatedly, coming into the room.

Brennan turned around, shocked.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said quietly. "Oh my god, Booth."

It came out as a whisper and Booth saw how much she had been affected. She shot across the room and threw herself at Booth. Even though it hurt, he caught her and held her tight. Her hands fisted the shirt he was wearing as she held on.

"I'll leave you alone." Felicia told Booth as she slipped out of the room.

Booth moved them to the sofa as he was having a hard time holding them both up. Max had said Temperance had been heartbroken. He really hadn't believed it at the time but seeing her now, he understood.

"I am so happy to see you. I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew it." She told him

"I got back to you as soon as I could." He said holding her tightly to him.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't imagine another day without you."

This made the last two days worth everything. She didn't come out and say it directly but he knew the line he had drawn was obliterated. He continued to hold her. It killed a little something inside him to know he had caused her such despair.

"I never stopped looking." She said quietly. "Where were you?"

"I got out and I went to your father's apartment. I fell unconscious there. Your father found me when he got home a little while ago. My intention was to clean up and come to you at the Jeffersonian but I guess I was more hurt than I thought." He explained to her.

"Are you all right?" Brennan asked sitting up to check him out.

"I'm fine, Bones. I probably have a concussion and some bruised ribs but I will be fine."

"Did I hurt you?" Brennan asked, suddenly appalled at herself.

"I said I'm fine."

Without warning, her lips were on his. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Shock was more appropriate. Her lips coaxed his apart as her tongue began to dual with his. One of his hands moved to pull her closer while the other moved to her neck. Her arms came around his neck as she shifted closer to deepen the kiss even further. His moan became a groan as his bruised ribs began to complain.

"Bones." He said tearing his mouth from hers. "We got to stop. When I get a chance to really make out with you, I am going to be healthy and its going to be at my place or yours. Not Felicia's couch. We also need to talk before anything else happens."

"Ok." Brennan agreed, leaning her forehead against his.

"I'm really sorry I did this to you again. I really was trying to get to you." Booth explained softly, gazing into her eyes. "When I got here, I made Felicia call you."

"Everything ok in here?" Felicia asked peaking around the corner.

"Fine, Fe." Booth answered, moving away slightly from Brennan.

"Tempe, you ok?" Felicia asked. She thought Brennan looked better than she had in the last two days. They were really symbiotic. One really couldn't live without the other.

"I'm better." She answered with a watery smile.

"Booth, look at this." Felicia said, handing Booth the lists Brennan had brought. "This is the list of all of your agents we have found either injured or dead. Tell us who is missing and maybe we can figure out who you saw running."

Booth took the list and looked it over carefully. He paled visibly when he saw who was dead. The men and women who worked under him were important and the fact they were gone broke his heart. Brennan knew how Booth reacted to senseless death. She placed her hand on his arm to offer some comfort and Booth covered her hand with his own.

He shook his head sadly. These were good people none who deserved to die. He knew he couldn't do anything to help with the investigation, officially. Unofficially, Felicia would let him participate as long as he stayed under the radar. He knew Bones would do everything in her power to make damn sure the evidence would convict the bastard who did this.

"Everyone but me and Rex Harper are on this list." Booth told them. "I can't be positive but I would bet my Flyers Jersey that was him in front of me."

"You're sure?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, almost positive. I saw him at his desk when I was talking to Bones. He had been there. Damn it, he was one of my better agents."

"Well, thanks to the Patriot Act, we can go bust down his door." Felicia said, picking up her cell phone. "Tempe, you have that gun I gave you?"

"Right here." She answered, patting her bag. She looked at Felicia puzzled.

"As soon as I can rally the troops, we have a terrorist to go after." Felicia stated definitively as she began to make the arrangements.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for reading this little adventure. I am so glad you are enjoying my series. I appreciate all of your patience on posting. I didn't update as quickly as I wanted to. Thanks to my Beta, Ladybard327. She really helped a great deal. My next fic, Crash into Me, will continue this series. It doesn't have the drama Bones in the Garden & this one has. It is complete fluff. I guess you could call it the pay off. Maybe. It will also tie up some loose ends and explain more about the Green Mountain Boys. Again thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing ..._

Chapter 5

Felicia, Booth and Brennan drove quietly to the rendezvous point Felicia had arranged a couple of blocks from Rex Harper's apartment. A search on him came up with nothing except his exemplary FBI record. He had been a model agent and that was eating up Booth.

"She's wearing Kevlar, right?" Booth asked suddenly.

"No, Booth, we're painting a giant target on her, front and back." Felicia retorted sarcastically. "I didn't get the title 'Special Agent in charge' for being an idiot. Of course she's getting Kevlar and she'll be behind me."

"You both know I am sitting right here." Brennan told them testily.

"I know that Tempe. Booth is being a nervous ninny back there." Felicia soothed.

"Hey, she's been shot once in your presence. I just don't want to repeat it." Booth retorted back.

"That's low Booth, even for you." Felicia said shaking her head.

"Would you two stop? Nothing is going to happen to me." Brennan explained.

"I know. This is normal for Seeley." Felicia explained. "Now Booth, when we get there you tell us all you know on your agent then you wait in the car. I don't need you blowing our case."

"I know. You've told me, twice." Booth grumbled.

"You sometimes need several reminders." Felicia told him.

Booth was not happy he was not going to be able to participate in tonight's operation. Rex Harper was his agent but he understood why he couldn't. He was not going to blow the case of a potential terrorist. And if he was involved some lawyer would cry conflict of interest and then their terrorist walks free. He understood, he just didn't have to like it. Bones going with Felicia was a completely different story. He was pissed off at that. He again knew why. She could definitely could ID Harper as she had worked alongside him a few times. He just was bothered Bones was going in on an operation involving something so dangerous. If Harper was capable of building and setting a bomb like the one that had obliterated his floor, he was capable of killing something precious to him, like Bones.

"We're here." Felicia said as they pulled into a parking lot.

It looked just like every other operation he ever participated in. They chose a location close to the target, mapped out the strategy and then executed the operation. He noticed Bones looking around taking everything in. She was used to this as she had been involved in several like this. He knew he was being ridiculous but every other operation like this he was there to protect her, not stuck in the car. Not having to trust someone else to keep her safe. They got out of the car and walked slowly to the crowd of men and women who were participating in tonight's operation. It was about 2AM so they had to be quick and neat.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you for giving up your evening."

"Yeah, chief, we were all doing that thing called sleeping. You should try it sometime." Someone yelled out good naturedly.

"I would be if someone hadn't come into our house and tried to destroy it." Felicia yelled back. "Good one, though, Pentarsky."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth has come back from the dead to give us an overview of our suspect. He is one of us so have you're a-game on. And don't make Booth repeat anything. He still has a pretty decent headache. Booth."

"Thanks. You are looking for Agent Rex Harper. He has been one of my agents for about five years. He is more than proficient in everything you can do, so be on guard. If he is our bomber, watch for booby traps. I wouldn't put it past him. He is extremely patient so look everywhere. Any questions?"

"Good to see you alive, Booth." Someone yelled.

"Thanks. You stay alive, too." Booth said back, sheepishly.

"You heard the man." Felicia told them. "We go in twenty. I'll be in the lead. Y'all better have my six."

"Good." Felicia answered the yes' around them. "Now, Dr. Brennan and I need Kevlar. Lets suit up."

Booth took Brennan aside after one of the men brought the vest for her and Felicia.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Booth told her as he helped her on with her vest.

"I'm always careful." Brennan told him, sighing at his alpha maleness.

"This is different Bones. Rex could be a real psycho. He knows you. He knows how you would affect me if he hurt you." Booth said quietly, adjusting the straps.

"I'll be fine."

"Just listen to Felicia, please? Don't leave her side. I'm serious. I don't know what I would do without you." Booth said as his hands dropped from the side of the now secure vest.

"I promise. I won't leave Felicia. I'll listen to everything she says." Brennan answered, watching Booth carefully.

"Thank you." Booth said kissing her forehead tenderly.

In all of the chaos surrounding the upcoming operation, no one noticed the man watching the action intently. It wasn't even the click of the safety on the gun in the man's hand. Booth was tired of hearing clicks. Again, it had to do with his life flashing before his eyes. Brennan had thought the man in the FBI jacket milling nearby was part of this confusion. Now with his gun pointed to Booth's head, she suddenly recognized him.

"Gun." Bennan yelled.

"Hey, you looking for me?" Rex Harper asked everyone, taking the safety off the gun aimed at Booth's head. "I can help you with that headache, buddy."

Everyone turned around and aimed the guns in the direction of Booth and Harper.

"I told you to expect anything." Booth said as Felicia made her way to where Booth and Brennan were.

"Behind me." Felicia told the shocked Brennan. She complied and pulled her gun, pointing it in the direction of everyone else's.

"Why are you separating the lovebirds? I had money on them hooking up." He told them with a thoughtful pause. "I did anyway. I think the pool and the money went up with Symonds."

Booth grunted at the mention of one of his dead.

"What, Booth? You didn't give a rats ass about any of them or me for that matter." Rex snarled, pushing the gun into Booth's head. "You sat in that shrine you call an office looking out at all of us plebes and when you weren't there, you were out with your squints. You cared nothing for us."

"How would you know?" Booth asked. "When I tried to do anything with you, you always had something else to do. You did your job. You never participated with the team. If you had, you would have known, my squints were your squints too."

"Really? You would have let me get with that squint?" Harper asked. "I know you haven't done her yet. I would have shown her how we men from West Virginia do things."

"Wait. You're from West Virginia? That's not in your file." Felicia said as anger poured from every pore of Seeley Booth.

"Green Mountain, West Virginia. When you are told as a child you have a destiny, you can hide anything."

"You're a Green Mountain Boy, aren't you?" Booth asked, his voice even.

"Born and raised. It's been my destiny to destroy the J. Edgar Hoover building." Rex told them with a sick smile.

"So you did it for them?" Felicia asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, obviously, you failed." Booth said with a chuckle, looking at Brennan and Felicia.

Felicia nodded imperceptibly and moved closer to Brennan, both still had their guns drawn. Harper never even noticed.

"Just do as I tell you when I tell you no matter how crazy it sounds. If this goes bad, shoot Booth somewhere he won't be hurt too bad. When I signal you."

"What?" Brennan exclaimed, shocked. "And how will I know the signal?"

"Trust me." Felicia told her moving away slightly.

"How did I fail?' Harper asked his agitation going up just a bit.

"If you intended to destroy the building, you didn't; just some minor cosmetic damage. You didn't kill all of us, just thirteen. Sounds like failure to me." Booth told him, noticing his agitation getting worse.

Booth hoped to get him so agitated, Felicia could get a shot on him. He hoped he didn't agitate him so much, he got shot. Felicia saw it, too. She had signaled the guys to back off and she and Bones had moved closer.

"You know what Booth, you've pissed me off for the last time…." He told him as his finger began to lower onto the trigger.

"Wait." Felicia said suddenly, seeing they're plan going awry.

"Want to say goodbye?" Harper asked sarcastically. "Go ahead, both of you. I cannot deny a woman the request to say good bye."

"Booth, you remember our days in SWAT, when we would watch movies while waiting for a call. We loved Speed, didn't we? You and I could quote that movie. You always said you could do Keanu Reeves job so much better but you liked his philosophy on hostage negotiations."

Booth nodded and swallowed hard as he realized what she was proposing. Crap, he thought. She was good to remember that, he had to admit.

"You're right, Felicia. Thanks for reminding me." Booth answered cryptically.

"You liked that crap!" Rex barked with laughter. "What part of Keanu Reeves hostage negotiation philosophy did you like, huh, Booth?"

"The part where they shoot the hostage." Booth answered bracing himself.

Realizing that was her signal as well as Felicia's head nod, Brennan raised her gun and shot Booth in the shoulder. The bullet went right through Booth's right shoulder and struck Harper in his shoulder. He dropped Booth in surprise. As Booth hit the ground, Felicia fired and hit Harper right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Brennan dropped her gun and ran over to Booth.

"Nice shot, Bones." Booth said, wincing.

"I picked a part of the body that had no major organs, nerves or arteries."

"It still hurt like hell. Adler, you liked Keanu Reeves hostage negotiation philosophy, not me."

"It worked, didn't it?" Felicia asked, grabbing her phone. "Besides, I've always wanted to see if it worked. It did."

The medics that had been on standby came over to work on Booth's shoulder. Brennan could see there was no real damage but he would need to be in a sling for a few weeks.

"We got him, right Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth laid down on the gurney.

"Looks that way. We'll have to go through his apartment. Right now I don't care." Booth said through clenched teeth. He hated getting shot.

"Go with him to the hospital." Felicia said. "I just called Cam, Hodgins and our AD's. We got this. Go get grumpy taken care of."

Brennan nodded and stepped into the ambulance onto the bench next to Booth.

"Hey Adler." Booth yelled.

"What, Booth?"

"We are not hanging around you anymore."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him puzzled.

"When we are with you one of us gets shot." Booth said as the ambulance doors closed.

Felicia laughed as the ambulance drove off.


End file.
